Please, Remember Me
by C.Cerise
Summary: La vida de los héroes no siempre es fácil y luego de que Yaoyorozu sufra un accidente todo se complicaría más para ella y Todoroki quién tratara por todos los medios hacerla recordar { Hiatus }
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

 _Uraraka mantenía los escombros elevados por los aires con la ayuda de su gravedad cero, algunos de sus compañeros estaban sacando a los civiles heridos y otros en la batalla que se desataba a pocos metros de ellos._

 _— ¡Veo a una niña atrapa! —El grito de su amiga llamó la atención de Uraraka quién se acercó para analizar la situación._

 _— Tómala de la mano para que no caiga cuando los escombros suban —Uraraka se preparó tocando cada pedazo que veía lo suficientemente resistente y necesario para que no causará daños colaterales._

 _Al lado de ella la azabache tenía sostenida la mano de aquella pequeña que lloraba adolorida._

 _— Te sacaremos de aquí pequeña, y mira, tengo algo para ti —Con su peculiaridad Yaoyorozu le enseño un oso de peluche que había creado._

 _Uraraka cuidadosamente hacia que los escombros comenzarán a descender liberando el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, Yaoyorozu ejerciendo un poco de fuerza logro sacar a la niña y tomarla entre sus brazos para protegerla._

 _— Ya te tengo corazón, estás a salvo —Dijo acariciándole el cabello mientras la pequeña lloraba en su pecho._

 _Yaoyorozu aferró ese pequeño cuerpo al de ella para consolarla._

.

(…)

.

 _— Demasiado confiados mocosos —La rasposa voz del villano en cuestión les llamo la atención._

 _En cosa de segundos comprendieron a que se refería cuando con la ayuda de su peculiaridad los escombros que se mantenían en el cielo comenzaron a descender con fuerza haciendo gritar y correr a las personas más cercanas al lugar._

 _Entre todas aquellas personas los ojos carmesí pudieron distinguir dos siluetas conocidas junto a una pequeña._

 _— ¡Uravity! —Fue lo primero que Bakugou atino a gritar cuando ya los grandes trozos de un edificio destrozado caían levantando el polvo._

.

(…)

.

Un joven en sus veinte corría por los largos pasillos del hospital, llevaba más del tiempo que le gustaría visitando aquel lugar, sin embargo, en aquel momento en su rostro había una sonrisa peculiar.

Dejo de correr a medida que se acercaba su destino y reconocía las caras de familiares y amigos que estaban fuera de la habitación.

— Todoroki…

No alcanzo a escuchar más de lo que su amiga decía cuando entro en la habitación para verla.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Observando por la ventana mientras el doctor la examinaba asegurando su bien estar, totalmente ajena al dolor que había provocado a su corazón hace casi dos meses atrás cuando fue llevada al hospital, respirando por sus propios pulmones y no a las máquinas conectadas a ella.

Todoroki sintió que el corazón le volvía a palpitar, y entonces ella llevo su mirada oscura a sus ojos heterocromaticos. El turquesa, gris y negro se encontraron en un momento conectando sus miradas, Shouto se acercó los pasos que estaban separándolo de tocarla y entonces ella hablo— **_¿Quién eres?_**

* * *

¡Prólogo iniciado!

De verdad me hace doler el corazón pensar en que Yaoyorozu pudiera no recordar a Todoroki, pero ya en el primer capítulo nos enteraremos de más.

¿Qué les a parecido este pequeño prólogo para iniciar la historia? Sabemos como ella perdió la memoria y quiénes estaban en el momento como también nuestros héroes están en un futuro donde rondan por los veinte años, recién iniciando sus vidas como héroes.

Para los que leen mi fic Kacchako ya sabrán como funcionó con los tiempos y mi meta en esta primera historia larga TodoMomo es de cinco días por lo que a partir de hoy hasta el martes habrá actualización con el primer capítulo.

Cuéntenme sus impresiones del prólogo y de cómo creen que avanzará está historia.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi imaginación.

* * *

Cada vez que Todoroki vuelve a su departamento es recibido por el habitual aroma de los alimentos cocinándose y la tranquilidad de un hogar al cual cualquier héroe le daría gusto volver, sigue su camino hacia la cocina de donde proviene el olor de la comida y es entonces cuando se encuentra con ella.

Cabello suelto y delantal puesto, Yaoyorozu Momo se haya totalmente ocupada con la comida para que no se queme, es la misma chica que ha estado viendo desde que era un estudiante, con quién ha construido una vida.

— Todoroki-san has vuelto —Voz dulce y tersa como la misma seda, pero tan ajena.

— ¿Has tenido un buen día Yaoyorozu? —Todoroki se recarga en el refrigerador mientras la mira.

Mantiene una distancia de ella que sea prudente pero la cual aún le cuesta asimilar.

— Hoy he tratado de recordar… —Comienza ella perdiendo el brillo en sus oscuros ojos cuando devuelve su mirada a la estufa.

Todoroki lo sabe, desde hace una semana Yaoyorozu ha vuelto de un sueño que casi duró dos meses, pero el golpe y el sueño tan largo en el que fue sometida le han dejado secuelas olvidando gran parte de su vida. Los doctores no quisieron darles falsas esperanzas asegurando que sus recuerdos volverían, pero Yaoyorozu desde que había despertado intentaba recordar cosas de ella, de su vida y en especial de ellos dos.

— No tienes que forzarte —Contesta cruzándose de brazos mientras la observa.

— Quiero recordar… —Dice ella sin saber que más decir.

Todoroki suspira, no es de forma pesada o cansada, tan solo es la preocupación que siente cada vez que la mira forzarse, desanimarse y sentirse abatida por esos recuerdos que ha perdido.

Quiere hacer algo, ayudarla, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo y siente la frustración creciendo en su mente al no tener respuesta alguna. El increíble Todoroki Shouto se ve abatido por la frágil mente del humano.

— Forzarte solo lo hará peor Yaoyorozu —Toca su hombro como apoyo pero la siente temblar por su tacto e inmediatamente se aleja, se siente rechazado pero no dice nada.

Shiro aparece entonces, la pequeña gata blanca y café claro refriega su cuerpo peludo con sus piernas exigiendo amor. Yaoyorozu había encontrado a la pequeña gata y desde entonces la habían adoptado, por ahora era su mayor y mejor aliado.

— Es fácil decirlo cuando no has pedido toda tu vida Todoroki-san —Su voz trata de no ser recriminatoria o de reproche pero suena así igual.

— Se que no puedo entender ese sentimiento Yaoyorozu, pero forzarte hará que tu salud no mejore y sé que eso no sería bueno —Es un miedo que tiene ahora él, Todoroki tiene miedo de volver a perderla como lo hizo todo ese tiempo.

Momo baja la mirada para ver al hombre con cabellos bicolor acariciando a la pequeña Shiro, entonces se siente culpable.

Culpable de no recordarlo, de no corresponder sus sentimientos al no saber que existían entre ellos, de haberlo echado de la habitación a una de invitados porque era incómodo dormir con alguien que no recuerda y culpable de haberlo hecho sufrir y estar reprochándole ahora cuándo ella no sabe todo el dolor que sufrió durante esos dos meses.

Suspira cansina de la situación, vuelve su mirada a la comida que ya está lista para ser servida y decide que es momento de dejar aquella conversación por el día.

— Vamos a comer.

.

(…)

.

En los siguientes días Yaoyorozu hace una lista con todo lo que conoce de ella, o lo que le han dicho, con amigos que no recuerdas y momentos que han visto de su larga relación con Todoroki para quien tiene una lista aparte.

Durante esos días aprende un poco más del chico, como que no le gustan las cosas demasiado dulces o que aquella cicatriz se la hizo su madre cuando era solo un niño, sabe que le gusta tomar el té por las noches leyendo un libro porque era algo que los acercó o qué tiene tres hermanos y cumple años en enero.

Todo lo que Yaoyorozu conoce de Todoroki lo va recopilando para no olvidarlo, y si bien él parece divertido de su nuevo pasatiempo hay momentos pequeños en los cuales descubre en la mirada del muchacho un dolor y desolación que la hace sentirse culpable.

— Quiero intentar algo —Dice de repente logrando la atención de Todoroki.

Él la mira con aquellos ojos que la hacen vibrar y temblar, traga saliva antes de continuar hablando.

—vBésame —Pide para la sorpresa de él que no puede ser borrada a tiempo de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —Atina a preguntar sin saber que más decir.

— Quiero que me beses Todoroki-san —Repite está vez sintiéndose más avergonzada por lo que pide.

— No creo que sea una buena idea —Puntualiza volviendo su atención a su brazo.

Yaoyorozu mira los musculoso que se ven los brazos de Todoroki, o más bien, lo músculo que él es. El torso del chico está bien entrenado al igual que sus brazos a la vista.

Ha sido herido en batalla y se está cambiando las vendas de su cuerpo.

— Creo que si tengo contacto físico contigo recordaré algo —Dice determinada a que eso suceda.

— No —Responde él igual de determinado.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta con un tono de frustración.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que un beso traerá tus recuerdos? Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces pero forzarlo no es la solución —Contesta de forma calmada tratando de terminar las vendas.

Momo se acerca a él y lo hace por él, le sonríe cuando sus miradas se encuentran robándole el aliento sin que ella lo sepa.

— Eres mi novio Todoroki-san, no quiero forzarlo, solo quiero intentar con algo que debió ser normal hacer entre nosotros —Responde con las mejillas ruborizadas y la voz tímida.

Todoroki la mira, no está seguro de hacer eso pero viéndola detenidamente se ve tan hermosa, como aquella primera vez que la besó.

Toca su mejilla para hacer que lo vuelva a mirar, ve esos ojos oscuros brillar tanto como le gusta a él, con esa esperanza que Yaoyorozu siempre tiene. Suspira acariciando la tersa mejilla ruborizada de ella que cierra los ojos y los suyos terminan bajando a los labios rosados de ella.

Traga saliva, sabe que se arrepentirá de esto, pero termina de cortar las distancia entre sus caras y entonces la besa.

Los labios de Yaoyorozu se sienten tal como los recordaba, suaves, acolchados y dulces como algodón de azúcar, y su corazón se dispara alocado de volver a sentir todo aquello que lleva sin sentir por tanto tiempo. Su mano que estaba en la mejilla se abré paso hacia su nuca desde donde se enredan sus dedos con los cabellos negros de ella acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras busca profundizar ese beso más.

Son solo segundos lo que el contacto dura antes de que se separen, Todoroki se siente agitado y con el corazón latiéndole a mil pero todos esos sentimientos se acaban cuando mira el rostro ensombrecido de Yaoyorozu, nada sucedió y la decepción lo golpea fuerte.

— Lo siento —Dice ella con lágrimas amenazando en bajar por sus mejillas.

Todoroki no dice nada, solo la deja ir escuchando un sollozo proveniente de ella cuando se le escapa con un pedazo de él quebrándose por dentro.

* * *

Me he roto el corazón con este final, muy triste para nuestro querido Todoroki.

Pero bueno, he traído aquí conmigo el primer capítulo para esta historia larga TodoMomo que estoy haciendo y espero que lo disfruten, como la anterior entre cinco días más estará el siguiente capítulo eso quiere decir que de martes a sábado se subira el siguiente.

 ** _¡Nos leemos luego!_**


End file.
